


bitter tears bitter taste

by Hotarukunn



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Bittersweet, Kissing, M/M, Taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hishigi's lips taste of bitterness. Yuan wonders if he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter tears bitter taste

It wasn't the kiss in itself that shocked Yuan the most; it was the bitter taste on Hishigi's lips. It almost tasted like tears. Like the tears he and his siblings had shed when their beloved mother was murdered.  
He silently wondered weither or not Hishigi knew this. His own taste. But he said nothing, only softly cradled Hishigi's neck in his palm as he pulled the shorter man closer.  
The Mibu clan really wasn't any place for romances, however, and soon, Hishigi broke free from the kiss. He took a step back, gaze downcast, hidden by his bangs and shadows. Yuan wondered what passed through his mind, and he watched as Hishigi silently turned to leave.  
Just when he was about to pass through the line that parted his territory from Yuans, the white-haired man wrapped his fingers around his wrist with a firm grip. "Yuan?"  
The questioning look on the dark-haired Mibu's ticked Yuan off. "That look's one I'm supposed to give you. Hishigi."  
Yuan pulled him back, up against his chest. Hishigi had a tendency to, even though he was so strong, look so incredibly frail. Now was one of those times, when Yuan forced the other man to look up at him. He bent down, brushing his lips lightly over his. He kissed him deeply, and felt Hishigi tense underneath his hands. "You started it." he murmured against lips that were shivering with shock. "I wont have you run away from this, Hishigi."  
Hishigi stared up at him throughout the kiss, and Yuan frowned. "Am I that bad of a kisser?" he asked. "Sure, I ain't had a lot of practice, but you could at least show some reaction, you know."  
Hishigi gave him a shove, then backed so he was leaning against the opposite wall. He looked at Yuan through his bangs, hands fisting behind his back, where the other man couldn't see them. Then he launched at Yuan. Not that he gave his all, but his fist was still fast. Yuan caught it, a smirk playing on his lips. "Hishigi," he said, still holding onto Hishigi's wrist as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against the black-haired mans. "Even though you're awfully cute when you're angry, now's not the time or place to fight. You know that. Some other time."  
"You're an idiot, Yuan." Hishigi stated, and pulled away. Yuan let go, and smirked deviously. "'fcourse. But you like me as an idiot, am I right?" he laughed, and Hishigi retreated, so that the other man would not see the expression on his face. Why did he make such a weird grimace of pain and … whatever feelings it was? He didn't understand.  
It was true, though, that he loved the idiot that was Yuan, just as much as he hated him .


End file.
